East Ulster Loyalists
The East Ulster Loyalists was a Northern Irish Paramilitary Group, which has operated since July 2040, and to 2281 held strong loyalties to the British Crown, even though the group had no contact with any elected official or member of the Monarchy since prior to the Great War. Created and funded by the United Kingdom up until the Great Wars outbreak, and operating for as long as 200 years. History The East Ulster was created in July 2040 the organisation was intended to operate in a manner to disrupt any gatherings behind closed doors that could cripple the authority of the British Government, following the dissolution of the Northern Irish government after continued poor effectiveness in dealing with seemingly random acts of terror in the immediate surrounding area of Belfast. The group fielded a sizable arsenal of weaponry, such as the British Armed Forces standard firearm; the R91 Assault Rifle, a US built weapon which was robust and certainly effective, utilised in numerous operations against Irish Republicans who were poorly equipped and deployed, as numerous terror attacks in Northern Ireland were foiled, though the brutality of which the Republican groups, who wished to see both Ireland and Ulster re-united, were hunted and destroyed shocked many a British citizen, seeing graphic images in the papers and the occasional news flash, displayed in some gut-wrenching image with the usual Traitor calling card of the East Ulster Loyalists carved in to the Republicans chest. On September 2059, a terrorist attack on the British overseas territory of the Falklands capital Port Stanley, which destroyed the Governors Residence and Government house, conducted by Irish Republican loyalists, due to the islands patriotic displays. Anger from the attack was strong in the United Kingdom, though the government was unable to draw enough of a response to prepare an occupation of Southern Ireland, much to the chagrin of those in Parliament, and to the East Ulster Loyalists. Leader of the Loyalists, Christopher McDonald conducted a string of revenge killings in his quest for what he deemed as justice. As the European Commonwealth-Middle East, which Britain was embroiled in, began to draw to a conclusion, the end result was becoming ever more apparent; the lack of Oil and Uranium stocks to satisfy the consumption numbers for European Commonwealth nation states, the United Kingdom included, much to the frustration of returning infantry who had served in the battles with British Army divisions, the mere thought of having endured hardships in an arid desert for little reason made resentment and bitter hatred of those in power run rife, at least for those soldiers who originated from Wales, England and Scotland. For those soldiers who returned to Northern Ireland however, the blame lay upon the Republic of Ireland, for no discernable reason. By the year 2064, the war in the Middle East was long over, with the European Commonwealth having collapsed with member states pulling out and warring with each other over what remained of Europes resources, whilst entire divisions of the British Army were trapped in European nations such as Italy and France, with civil war erupting across Europe. In the United Kingdom, the long and unsteady peace began to crumble, with riots over food and lack of power supplies to supplement the United Kingdoms domestic and industrial areas. The East Ulster Loyalists, with backing from the British Government, ensured that a sense of patriotism within the confines of Belfast and traditionally unionist districts within Northern Ireland was bred and cultivated through extensive poster and radio campaigns, alongside less reputable methods of intimidation and liquidation of political opponents, with entire boroughs remaining quiet about any issues of faith in the British Government. This was only reinforced when on February 2nd, 2071, British troops were deployed to the City of Belfast, following a terror attack on December 29th of the previous year on a gentlemens club which left 2 members of Parliament dead along with 39 other members of the club. The outbreak of the Great War, though not as severe for Northern Ireland as her Southern neighbor, saw the eruption of rioting and looting, along with sizable desertions. This same panic also saw the death of the former leader of the Ulster Loyalists, Christopher McDonald, supposedly in a lynching. The coming years were none-too pleasant for Belfast with Raider groups forming across Northern Ireland, with various bands of Raiders, refugees and other groups crossing over from Southern Ireland. The East Ulster Loyalists, however, seemingly made their somewhat triumphant return in 2126. Led by the charismatic ghoul Captain Blair Halfwright, a former Royal Air Force pilot, following his permanent and impromptu career end Aero-Vulcan B.3 bomber crash landed some miles outside of Belfast, announcing a return to the 'good old days' of the United Kingdoms authority in Belfast, much to the delight of many who had been forced to scavenge and just barely survive in the gutted ruins of Belfast, though, this was only to the non-ghoulified citizens of Belfast, some of which remembered the pre-war days of subjugation. An organised campaign titled as the "Reclamation of Belfast" began in the City of Belfast, with initial apathy from various groups spread throughout the city eventually being replaced by tacit support and sometimes jubilation for opportunity to exact revenge against the various raider groups. By October 12th, 2126, the event that would become known as 'Reclamation of Belfast' concluded with the victory of the East Ulster Loyalists, who established a small council to operate as the governing body for the city. Whilst the citizens of Belfast, ghoul and human alike, put their support behind the new council and East Ulster Loyalists, whilst swearing a vow of loyalty to the British Monarchy, that might not even have been still alive. The East Ulster Loyalists electing to operate out of the remains of an old Gentlemens club, with the over 200 year old Captain Blair Halfwright, still overseeing governship of a large portion of the city of Belfast generations later, with an relatively well trained and organised force of Ghouls and Humans alike, operating under a single flag and standard. Category:Groups Category:Ireland